


高峯翠干守泽千秋

by FlyingKuruma_Juni_99310



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, みどちあ - Freeform, 偶像梦幻祭, 翠千 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingKuruma_Juni_99310/pseuds/FlyingKuruma_Juni_99310
Summary: 未成年慎入，文章仅供娱乐，请不要太较真
Relationships: 高峯翠/守泽千秋
Kudos: 9





	高峯翠干守泽千秋

（一）小鹿千秋  
我叫高峯翠，毕业后为了躲开家人逼婚，在山里找了一间小屋住下，以打猎为生。顶着寒风在小屋外巡逻，雪已经下了一天一夜，试着寻找新鲜野菜改善伙食。  
“呜啊——”我被什么东西绊倒了，仔细一看，是一番破旧的厚棉被，棉被里躺着一只…一个人。比起正常的人，他长着小鹿耳朵，看起来像吉祥物，在棉被里呼呼大睡。他的脖子上挂着id卡，上面写着守泽千秋。  
守泽前辈是比我大两届的魔法师，在学校里是同一个小组的成员，很照顾我。听说几个月前，前辈收到敌人的挑战书，战斗中在这一片森林失踪了。看来是被敌人的黑魔法陷害，变成现在这样。  
我把前辈一把抱起来，带回小屋，抱进房间，放在床上盖好被子。前辈在这么冷的天里肯定冻坏了。去烧点热水，给前辈洗澡。

等到我烧好热水放在浴池里，打算把前辈叫醒，正准备推开房间门，听到里面传来哼哼的声音。  
打开门，看到前辈光着身子，只有脖子上挂着id卡。前辈跪在被子上，大腿夹着被子，腰肢前后摆动，用下身蹭被子，龟头溢出的精液打湿被子。前辈似乎是不知道怎么解决，只会用下身蹭被子，越磨蹭下身肿的越大，越感觉不满足。听到开门的声音，前辈抬起头看着我。前辈的眼神与初遇时一样清澈，但是如今看起来有点空洞。  
“前辈，可以说话吗？”没有回应。  
伸出一根手指，“这是什么？”没有回应。  
看来前辈什么都不记得了。  
前辈扑到我身上，双手勾住我的脖颈，鼻子凑近闻了闻，温暖的气流扫过耳垂。像是闻到熟悉的味道，亲昵地用脸颊蹭了蹭我的脖子。身体靠着我，立起的下身在我的大腿上磨蹭，精液从裤子外面渗进来，感觉大腿湿湿的。  
我坐在床上，一只手把前辈侧着抱在怀里。前辈坐在我的大腿上，似乎是不知道把手放在哪里好，环着我的脖子。我用粗糙的手抓住前辈的下身来回撸动，前辈在我怀里，跟着欲望左右摇屁股，短短的尾巴跟着摇摆，头顶的耳朵跟着摇晃，急促的喘息声在房间里回响。  
前辈很快射在了我的手上，白色的液体顺着手往下，滴在被单上，留下水渍。  
下身被前辈的屁股蹭硬了，硬梆梆地一坨顶着前辈的屁股。我脱下裤子，让前辈用手帮我摸。与我打猎的粗糙的手不同，前辈的手比较细嫩，前辈摸我与自慰有着不一样的快感。  
前辈低着头帮我摸，头顶的耳朵在我的嘴边。试着舔了舔耳朵根部，前辈在我怀里扭动，嘴里发出呜呜的声音。

突然想起洗澡水还是温热的，我穿好裤子，把前辈抱在怀里往浴室走。脱下衣服和前辈一起泡在浴池里，多余的水哗啦一声，从浴池侧边流出来。  
与前辈坦诚相对，勃起的欲望藏不住。让前辈屁股对着我的脸，趴在浴池里，手攀住浴池边缘。轻轻咬前辈的尾巴末端，再把前辈的尾巴整个含住吸吮，舌尖舔舐尾巴根部。从尾巴根部，顺着臀缝，一路舔到后穴。用舌头模拟性交的动作，开拓后穴。  
前辈的屁股不安地扭动，双腿一软，跪在浴池里，水花飞溅。让前辈转过身来骑在我身上，借着温温的水流，急匆匆地深入手指拓张。等到能伸进三根手指的时候，把龟头对准前辈的后穴，让前辈往我身上坐。  
前辈不会说话，嘴巴长着喘气，只能用眼神向我求饶。箭在弦上不得不发，借着水流，下身顺利地进入前辈紧致的后穴。托着前辈的腰肢上下摇摆，深入浅出，直到整根埋入前辈的后穴。与此同时，用粗糙的拇指摩擦前辈的龟头。前辈射出来之后晕过去，后穴缩紧，我也跟着射了出来。  
精液扩散在浴池里，洗澡水变成了淡淡的乳白色。把晕过去的前辈抱出来擦干身子，回房间睡觉。

（二）saga千秋

在刺目的阳光下舞动的守泽前辈…好耀眼。看到前辈在舞台上挥洒而出的汗水，不知道为什么喉头一紧，咽了咽口水。对前辈的嫌麻烦和憧憬，在太阳光的照射下，慢慢变了质。下身很诚实地，又不合时宜地立起来。  
鬼使神差地跟工作人员借了顶帽子，在演唱会结束之后潜入休息室。  
敲敲休息室的门，“您的外卖到了，麻烦开一下门。”  
前辈毫不怀疑地开了门，白色长袖被汗浸湿，透露出肌肤的颜色。手里拿着矿泉水正准备喝。  
他看见我一脸惊讶，“高峯，你怎么——”我做了噤声的手势，示意前辈随我来，前辈闭上嘴，乖乖地跟我走。

我带着前辈到了洗手间，在门口挂上“正在打扫”的牌子，锁上了门。  
前辈感觉气氛不对劲，正想出声，我从背后一只手抱着他，一只手捂住了他的嘴，用舌头舔他的耳垂。  
“前辈，原来你真的打了耳洞，我以为这个是耳夹。”把耳环和耳垂舔地湿漉漉，放开了捂着嘴的手，隔着白色长袖，两只手在前辈胸口游走。  
前辈在镜子里看到了自己，不知道是脸红，还是刚开完演唱会累了，被一下一下舔耳垂的时候，会在怀里轻轻抖一抖，脸颊通红，大口地喘气。  
“高峯，不要在这里，明天还要上学。”前辈试图推开我。“我知道，不会插进去的。”用胯下顶了顶前辈的屁股。  
把前辈推倒在洗手间的墙上，嘴唇从前辈的耳垂开始，一路舔吻到前辈胸口，从胸肌的横沟，隔着衣服舔到前辈的乳头。  
“在舞台下已经被看光了噢，前辈。”在舞台上，前辈的胸前已经被汗水浸湿，衣服紧贴着身子。前辈的脸更红了，不说话，只是小声地跟着舔咬的节奏呜咽。  
掀开一半衣服，摸着前辈被汗水打湿的腹肌，顺势往下解开前辈的皮裤的腰带，掀开内裤，前辈的下身涨的大大的，急匆匆从裤裆里弹出来。  
我却不想让前辈先爽，让前辈跪下来帮我脱裤子和内裤，用肿胀的下身拍打前辈的脸，让溢出的精液沾在前辈的耳环上。  
前辈一只手握住我的下身，一只手在自己的下身撸动，张开嘴含住我的龟头。我按住前辈的头，让前辈含得深一点。  
到了射的时候，我从前辈嘴里拔出来，把精液射在他的脸上和脖子上。精液顺着脖颈留下，被白色长袖吸收。前辈的脸上沾满我的精液，睁不开眼睛。用纸巾帮前辈擦了擦眼睛周围，前辈像初生的小鹿，褐色的眼睛仰望我。  
“帮帮我，高峯，我还没出来。”  
看着前辈一触即发的下身，动了坏心思。把前辈脸上的精液全部擦干净，帮前辈把内裤穿好，把皮裤的拉链拉回去，又把皮带穿好。除了下面鼓鼓的，与刚进来没有区别。  
“前辈明天要上学，保留点精力比较好。”

把裤子穿好走到门边，正准备开门，前辈用背抵住门不让我走。  
前辈露出了演唱会对观众饭撒的灿烂笑容，一边缓慢的脱上衣，一边直勾勾的盯着我。视线随着前辈脱衣服的节奏，从腹肌和腰肢，到胸肌和喉结，平时藏在宽大篮球服下的优美线条尽数露出。这让人联想到脱衣的性感女郎。回忆起了刚才抱前辈的滋味，下身又不争气地立起来了。  
“我为人人，人人为我，这才是——”“流星队。”我下意识地接了下去。前辈轻轻吻了我的脸颊，像是鼓励一般，不照镜子也知道脸颊通红。  
突然感觉重心不稳，前辈把我扑倒在墙角，给了一个与平时不一样的，更加炎热的拥抱。这个拥抱的力度像是想把我禁锢在这里，我下意识地想挣脱，但是比起惹前辈生气，以后故意找我麻烦，还是乖乖顺从比较好。  
前辈的手在我背后游走，一只手按着我的后脑勺，凑上来啃咬我的嘴唇。另一只手伸进我的裤头，隔着内裤摸我的下身。  
“嘘——，”前辈终于松开我的嘴唇，“有其他人的声音。”又吻了上来，我张开嘴，舌头与前辈的搅在一起，滋啦滋啦的水声刺激着神经。  
“佐贺美老师——佐贺美老师——你在哪里？”是北斗前辈的声音。“真是的，肯定又跑去哪里喝酒了，这个吊儿郎当的老师，真让人不省心。”  
听到脚步声逐渐远去，前辈把我的内裤脱下。下身迫不及待地弹出来，虽然刚才已经出来过一次，现在依然孜孜不倦地冒着水。  
前辈把我锁在墙角，一只手禁锢我的两只手在我头顶，不让我动弹。另一只手解开自己的，前辈没有脱裤子的意思，隔着皮裤，用大腿内侧摩擦我的下身。前辈的体温隔着裤子传过来，与前辈的后穴一样温暖。  
正当我忍不住射出来的时候，前辈按住了我的龟头，不让我射。前辈把他的下身与我的下身凑在一起摩擦，一起射出来。两个人的精液混在一起，射在前辈的皮裤上，黑与白的视觉冲击让人兴奋。  
累了一天，又被我拉进洗手间做这种事情，前辈体力不支，倒在我怀里睡着了。

（三）七夕千秋

1、在演唱会的休息室（翠视角）  
七夕演唱会后，因为昨晚没睡好，早上帮家里干活，下午开演唱会，演唱会一结束我就趴在休息室的桌子上，沉沉的睡了过去。  
睁开眼睛的时候，其他人正准备出发前往餐厅吃庆功宴，守泽前辈嘘了一下指着我的方向。  
休息室只剩守泽前辈和我两个人了，他准备走到饮水机前面打水，见我醒了，给了我一个一如既往的灿烂笑容。脸上的红晕异常，不知道是化妆效果，还是守泽前辈又——  
守泽前辈走过来把水递给我，我鬼使神差地把水泼在他身上。这个人，如果不更进一步，他总会自己忍受一切，就像感冒的那个时候。  
看着他被后辈泼了水，还是笑的这么灿烂，虽然我的心里莫名其妙地不爽，身体还是诚实地拿出休息室的备用毛巾给他擦头发。  
“谢谢你，高峯。”看着前辈在毛巾底下，只是比我只是矮几公分，像吉祥物一样窝在我的怀里，心里的不爽消散了。  
“我去更衣室换个衣服，等下我们和奏汰他们会合吃庆功宴吧。”这个时候还要提到别的男人的名字，真是。  
我听到更衣室里窸窸窣窣的声音，鬼使神差地打开了门——  
前辈正准备换裤子，身上只有湿哒哒的七夕演唱会的服装，和一条黑色三角底裤。见到我进来，慌慌忙忙地想把我推出去。  
“昨天也是，今天也是，不要一有事情就瞒着我，守泽前辈。”我掀开他的衣服，里面的黑色深V打底t恤不知道什么时候被剪成了黑色细吊带，胸前的风光一览无余。乳头贴着我送给他的创可贴，上面的特摄吉祥物图案磨损厉害。  
“高峯，麻烦你帮我吸一下，就像昨天那样。”前辈穿上衣服的时候，看起来顶多是胸肌锻炼的比较发达，但是脱下衣服触碰到他的胸，才觉得软得不像是一个普通男生的胸。

昨天——  
篮球部训练，打球打到一半谎称身体不舒服的守泽前辈，冲向更衣室。  
我也想休息一下，推开更衣室的门的时候，看到了只有在年轻男子间广为传播的光碟上才有的景象，然而面前这个人是我的前辈。  
前辈揉着自己的双胸，手和胸接触的地方看起来湿哒哒的，前辈的训练服搭在椅子上，衣服上有不明显的水痕。  
前辈注意到门被打开，呼吸乱了，他还试图遮掩什么，但是我已经关上门走向他。  
“从昨天开始，我的身体很奇怪，乳头不知道为什么一直肿胀出水，我该怎么办。”  
与光碟完全重合的画面在我眼前，大脑一片空白，我就像光碟里的男主角走向前辈，一只手困住他的手，另一只手扶着他的身体，仔细观察他的乳头。如同母乳一般出水的乳头，经过训练服的摩擦肿胀成红色。  
出于本能，我用身体压住前辈的腿，双手抱住前辈，开始吸前辈的乳头。奶水是淡淡的咸味，乳白色遍布在胸前，视觉效果极佳。吸完还不满足，我把胸口剩余的乳白色吸干净了，才用创可贴封住乳头。  
前辈的下体渐渐肿大，顶着我的肚子，送佛送到西好事做到底，我也顺便用手帮前辈发泄出来。  
前辈没有大力地把我推开，虽然想忍住但是喉咙里还是发出断断续续的呜咽。是不想被篮球部的其他部员发现，还是想和我、只和我发展进一步的关系。  
我知道光碟的后续发展，知道该怎么做，但是前辈肯定不希望在这里就做起来，等一下还有流星队的训练。

现在——  
我很坏，我不能顺了前辈的意，昨晚害得我睡不好的罪魁祸首，今天我要报复回来。  
把七夕演唱会的衣服给前辈套回去，我透过服装胸口的洞，舔前辈的胸。双手不安分地摸着前辈的腰。  
前辈默许了我的行动，也许他认为我只是演唱会后需要发泄，不觉得这完全超出了对后辈的正常友爱的范畴。  
我掀开了外面的红色服装，里面还是那件黑色细吊带，乳头肿胀的崩开创可贴，奶水顺着胸膛往下滑。  
我把前辈的黑色细吊带脱下来，把创可贴取下来，这样他身上只剩一条内裤。我隔着他的内裤帮他揉捏，感受下体在手中一点一点变大。  
“高峯，你也憋的很辛苦吧，都顶到我了。”前辈把手伸进我的裤裆，从来没有觉得用手解决是这么快乐的事情，原来被别人用手解决，比自己来快乐一百倍。  
啪地一声，电灯关了，是巡逻的保安顺手关上灯，嘴里骂骂咧咧，往下一个房间继续巡逻。  
我们两个忍住不发出声音，在黑夜下身体更加敏感，四处乱摸快乐超乎寻常。我把前辈的内裤解下来，让前辈靠着墙站，我弯下身吸前辈的乳头。  
奶水就像兴奋剂一样，即使前辈没有摸我，我的情欲也在逐渐高涨。把两边乳头吸的又肿又胀之后，我脱下裤子，把下身和前辈的下身贴在一起，拉着前辈的手一起动作。  
我和前辈同时达到了高潮，我和前辈的精液，还有前辈的奶水喷的到处都是。  
在黑灯瞎火中看不到前辈的脸，但是听着他的呼吸，我知道他一定和我一样快乐。想起了光碟的内容，未来某一天我想射在前辈的脸上，前辈的身体里。

2、在前辈家里（翠视角）  
最近几乎每天都会重复同样的事情。在傍晚，前辈总会拉着我进洗手间，让我帮忙吸他的奶。虽然觉得很麻烦，但是逃掉让前辈四处吼我的名字找我更麻烦。所以每次都在一年级教室旁边的洗手间里，一边揉他的胸，一边吸他的奶，两边都恢复正常之后，帮他贴上新的创可贴。  
这样的日子持续了两个星期，直到前辈邀请我进他的家。  
“不用担心，我父母最近出差，家里只有我们俩。”既不用应对陌生人，也可以趁机逃掉回家干活，我就答应了。  
这不是我第一次来前辈的家，却是我至今在别人家做过尺度最大的事情的一次拜访。  
“高峯，麻烦你帮我看一下这里怎么了，我自己看不到。”前辈匆匆忙忙关好门，拉上窗帘，脸红着面对着我脱下裤子，躺在床上。把腿掰成M字，露出后穴给我看。  
红色的后穴流出像精液一样的粘粘的白色液体，顺着臀缝流向大腿内侧。我试着深入一根手指，里面潮湿又温暖，紧紧吸着我的手指。我忍不住多伸进去两根手指，模拟性爱的姿势在后穴抽插，前辈发出了我从来没听过的甜腻声音。  
我用舌头舔前辈的后穴，感受内壁的温热。这个人平时体温就偏高，热情拥抱的时候就像小太阳，后穴的温度和他的体温如出一辙。深入进去尝一下液体的味道，和平时吸的奶水的味道没什么不同，是淡淡的咸味。  
被前辈的甜腻声音挑动了欲火，明明看光碟的时候没什么感觉，但是看到认识的前辈发出这样的声音，我感到不可思议的快乐。我的下身立了起来，贴在后穴的穴口。看着小小的后穴居然吃下了我的龟头，忍不住用力深入。  
“高峯，慢一点，求你了。还有这里...帮我吸一吸这里。”受到冷落的胸肿大的比平时厉害，创可贴被崩开，乳头噗呲噗呲冒着奶，顺着胸膛流到床上。前辈用两只手揉自己的胸，手指在乳头上按摩，奶水沾满手，但是依旧感觉不满足。  
我俯下身抱住前辈，一边吸他的奶，一边用力的在他的身体里进进出出。前辈抱住我的头，把我按在他的胸口，腿环着我的腰。  
第一次见的时候，前辈的乳晕小小的，是漂亮的粉色，啃咬的次数多了，前辈的乳头变大了，乳晕变成了艳丽的红色。  
在我的轮番攻势下，前辈射在我的小腹上，乳头和后穴也喷涌出不少液体。前辈的后穴夹的太紧了，我忍不住射了出来，射在前辈的身体里。

3、还在前辈家里，晨勃（翠视角）  
昨天做完之后，前辈直接昏迷过去了。把前辈抱到浴室去洗澡，擦干身子穿好内裤和上衣，在胸上贴上创可贴。之后和家里人打了电话打声招呼，我抱着前辈在前辈的床上睡着了。  
晚上做了躁动不安的梦，醒来的时候下身勃起了。怀里的前辈睡姿不好，张大嘴打着鼾，宽松的t恤卷到肚脐眼以上，下面只穿了一条内裤，身上都是昨天恩爱的痕迹。  
脑子里闪过坏坏的想法，想让前辈记住我的味道。我用下身磨蹭和拍打前辈的脸颊，把龟头伸到前辈的嘴里让他含着。前辈仿佛梦到吃棒棒糖一样，乖乖的含着我的下身，吸吮着流出的精液。  
快要射出来的时候，我从他的嘴里抽出来，自己动了几下手，滚烫的精液射在前辈的脸上。前辈还是安详地睡着，打着鼾，姿势也没什么变化。  
他怎么在这种情况下都睡得着，我心想。射完之后准备出去拿毛巾，打湿了给前辈擦脸。没有看到出去之后，前辈立马就睁开眼睛，沾满精液的脸颊爆红。


End file.
